Inuyasha's Pack
by Shanteru
Summary: Inuyasha is faced with a tough decision. Will he choose Kagome or Sesshoumaru? Will he survive his ordeal or will he be killed? What will happen to Inuyasha after this is all over? Will things ever be the same again or will everything be forever changed.
1. Chapter 1 The Surprise

Disclamer: I do regrettably do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter one: The surprise.

Kagome went into the building and layed down on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Inuyasha went looking for Kagome and he followed her scent into a hut. He went into the hut and found Kagome laying on the floor.

He could see that her eyes were closed he whispered, "Kagome?"

But no answer followed. He went over to her and saw that she was asleep. He laid on the floor next to her and he brushed her hair out of her face and softly he caressed her cheek while being mindfull of his sharp claws. To his surprise Kagome turned into his arms and withcuddled up to his chest. He put his arms around her back and hugged her to his body. While Kagome slept Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed himself a few hours of sleep. He wasn't sure whether he should or not because they weren't in her time they were in his and there were demons here unlike where she the present day she was used to. But he figured it would be ok so he went to sleep with Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha smelled a demon enter the hut. He didn't recognize it. Or at least not that he noticed he didn't recognize it. The onlything he could think of was he had to protect Kagome. He opened his eyes slightly and all the demon saw was red and teal. Tetsuiaga was against the wall near the door so when his instincts to protect Kagome hit he turned into a full demon. The demon walked toward them and was about to kneel on the floor next to them and Inuyasha sprang on him and Kagome opened her eyes and let out a scream.

Kagome grabbed ahold of Inuyasha and pulled him off. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome by the throat and growled.

Kagome strained to say, "Inuyasha its ok. He's not going to hurt us. Please you have to calm down."

Inuyasha was still holding her when Sesshoumaru got up and grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's arm and said, "Inuyasha you are going to kill her if you don't let her go alright. I am not the one who is going to hurt her its you Inuyasha. You are going to kill her if you don't let her go. She can't breath with you holding her by her throat."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with frightened eyes and then tried to take another breath and found she couldn't. Sesshoumaru saw the panic in her eyes and then her eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and swung at Inuyasha and knocked him into the wall.

He got up and said, "Why did you do that Sesshoumaru?"

He looked and saw him kneeling on the ground with his hand on Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha crawled over to them and saaw the claw marks on her neck.

He said, "What happened to her? She was fine before I was over there."

Sesshoumaru told him what happened and said, "This is your fault Inuyasha all you had to do was wait for me to say something but no you had to attack me and when she tried to make you quit you attacked her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she wasn't waking up.

Sesshoumaru said, "Go get some water Inuyasha ok."

Inuyasha looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back to Sesshoumaru who put a hand on his little brother's cheek and said, "I will be ok she will be awake when you come back ok. But she will need water when she comes to alright. So I need you to go get some water for her to drink."

Inuyasha left to go get some water and Sesshoumaru waited until he left to bend down and put his mouth on hers. when he lifted off her she coughed and opened her eyes.

All she saw was Sesshoumaru who lifted her into his arms and said, "Its ok now. Inuyasha is back to his old self ok. He will be back with some water in a little while ok."

Kagome's voice sounded really bad when she said, "Oh Sesshoumaru I was so scared."

She was crying when Inuyasha came back with the water and Sesshoumaru gave him a sign that said _wait a minute_. So he waited until Kagome was able to sit up on her own and then he went over to them and the minute she saw him she moved away from him like a frightened animal in fact the smell of her fear because of him hurt him so much he actually let some tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks though he hid them from Sesshoumaru so he didn't think any less of him for showing a human emotion.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and put the water of the ground and pushed it with his nose over to Kagome. she kept trying to make herself melt into the wall but couldn't do it. Inuyasha managed to get the water over to her without her being to affraid of him but after she took the water Inuaysha went toward her. Kagome froze halfway through drinking the water and he could tell hse was really scared of him so he knew a way for her to allow him to come near her. Inuyasha knew this way was a total embarrasement but it was all he had right now.

Inuyasha let out this low whining sound as he lowered himself almost to the floor and put his head on her lap this Sesshoumaru noticed made the smell of fear almost unbearable to even his nose. He said, "Inuyasha leave her alone already ok. You are scaring her even more or can't you smell that." Inuyasha continued the whining only making it grow louder and then to Sesshoumaru's surprised Kagome put the water down and slowly began to reach for Inuyasha's ears. Sesshoumaru thought _Inuyasha will never allow someone to touch his ears not even her. In fact there is only one person who has been able to ever touch his ears and that was his mother. Even I can't touch them and I am closer than anyone to him. Or at least blood wise I am._ But to Sesshoumaru's surprise Inuyasha began to nuzzle her leg so she would scratch his ears like a mangy mutt. Sesshoumaru had seen a dog do this to his master once before in a village he had wandered throught once while on patrol and he thought_ Now I know Inuyasha is trying to get her to trust him again but to degrate himself fo far is not even funny. He's acting like a common house dog not a young prince at all._

Kagome scratched Inuyasha's ears and he leaned into it and whined even more. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha rolled over on his back. He thought _WHAT ON EARTH DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING? IF ANYONE SAW THIS THEY WOULD LAUGH THEMSELVES TO DEATH AND IT WOULD BRING DISGRACE TO OUR WHOLE FAMILY. WHAT WOULD FATHER SAY IF HE KNEW INUYASHA WAS ACTING LIKE A COMMON MUTT. _ Inuyasha had rolled onto his back and put his legs and arms into a normal begging stance and Kagome started to scratch his stomach and then to everyone's surprise

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried. Inuyasha uncurled himself and put his arms around her while she was above him and said, "I am so sorry Kagome I never ment to hurt you I promise you I will never hurt you again ok. I promise you with my life if I ever hurt you again in anyway you can kill me yourself ok because I will never fogive myself if anything happened to you becasue of me."

Kagome said, "Its ok Inuyasha you weren't yourself ok. I should have known if you attacked your brother that you weren't yourself and I never should have grabbed you by your neck when you were like that I am sorry it was my own stupid fault."

He said, "Your not stupid and it was still no excuse for me not to listen to you when you said it was alright. Can you ever forgive me for this?"

She hugged him tighter and heard the growl escape his lips and knew that she had gone too far.

She loosened her grip and said, "Yeah its ok I forgive you."

She let him go completely and got up and walked out of the hut to be alone.

Inuyasha got up and looked at Sesshoumaru.

He said, "What are you looking at?"

Sesshouamru said, "What are you doing? Letting that human filth touch your ears like that and treat you like a common house dog. You are part Dog demon live and act like it quit apologizing for things that are not your fault. And quit acting like a common house mutt."

He got up and Inuyasha said, "For your information Sesshoumaru the only reason I let Kagome touch my ears is because it calms her down alright. I allow her to do it ok in fact I love it when she does. I love the feeling of it. I act like a common mutt as you call it so she will trust me again. I love letting her feel safe when with me ok. Because I love her whether you accept it or not. She accepts me for who and what I am and thats alot more than I can say for you."

Sesshoumaru was faceing the doorway when he said, "I am sorry Inuyasha that you feel that way. I am sorry that I was such a horrible brother to you all these years. I was furious with father for allowing my mother to be killed while off with you and your mother. I was never mad with you at all I just couldn't stand that fact that father loved you more than me and I was the first born and the one who was to follow in his foot steps. That was all Inuyasha and I am sorry that I treated you the way I did I never ment to make you hate me really I didn't. I am so sorry about the way I have acted. I hope that in the future you can find it in your heart to forgive me but until then I hope you are happy with your life and I will nolonger bother you if that is what you wish of me."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears was the Great Sesshoumaru appoligizing to him. Inuyasha then took a quick sniff to see if it was in fact his older brother only to find that it was and that he could smell tears comming from him.

Inuyasha walked over to him and put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and said, "Sesshoumaru do I hurt you that much?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him.

He just said, "I know we are family and I know you hate me for everything I did to you. But Inuyasha you are my little brother the only family I have left. I really want you to forgive me and try and find a way to love me again like you used to but I know I have a long way to go in order to get that again. I just hope you can find a way to do it."

Sesshoumaru went to leave when he heard people come in through the other entrance. Both he and Inuyasha had heard them and they had heard everything that they had said.

Inuyasha at that moment didn't care who heard him. He got infront of Sesshoumaru and saw that his brother was actually crying this was something that Sesshoumaru was uncapable of doing. He wasn't capable of showing emotions or was he. Inuyasha cupped Sesshoumaru's face in his hands and wipped away the tears even as fresh ones hit his thumbs.

He said, "Sesshoumaru I don't care anymore alright. You know that you are my brother no matter what ok. That comes before everything else ok. No one can ever change that ok not even death itself can take that from us. No matter how we act it will never change the fact that the same blood runs through these veins ok. I will never allow any harm to come to you as long as there is breath in this body to protect you and I know the same can be said of you ok. I know you think the same. Now come on lets get out of here ok. We will come back later and try and fix everything ok."

Sesshoumaru gave him a small smile and nodded his head and they left the hut toward the forest.

Inuyasha heard the birds singing around him and saw the bright light that was the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and looked around and noticed that he was in the forest. He felt someone move behind him so he looked thinking it was Kagome and found Sesshoumaru was lying there on the ground next to him. He touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he sat up straight.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and then looked at the ground. Inuyasha went over to him and said, "Sesshoumaru are you ok now?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah I am. I shoould get back to my castle soon. Rin will be worrying about me if I am not there soon."

Sesshoumaru was about to leave when Inuyasha jumped him.

Sesshoumaru threw him off and said, "What are you doing? Even I know you don't want me around here so why are you stopping me from leaving. Go back to your mate and your pack alright."

He was leaving when he heard this really pittiful and saddening whine coming from Inuyasha. He turned to see him still lying on the ground but he didn't look like he was going to get up. Sesshoumaru waited and watched Inuyasha for a while then went over to him.

Sesshoumaru knelt down next to Inuyasha and saw that he wasn't even awake. He couldn't believe that he had knocked his brother out then he smelled the other demon near by. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Naraku just in time. Then all he saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's Decision

Disclamer: I do not own the characters for Inuyasha. Sadly but true they are not mine.

Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Decision

Inuyasha awoke in a small room. He was chained to the wall and he looked around him. He saw that the room was actually a dungon and that he was alone. He could have sworn that Sesshoumaru was with him last he knew. He thought _I wander where Sesshoumaru is. I hope he is ok I don't know what I'm going to do if he's not and I hope Kagome is ok. I wonder if Sesshoumaru went back to the village for help._

Inuyasha smelled a very familiar smell come from beyond the door of the dungon. He thought _No she would never do this to me. Kagome would never allow me to be chained up to the wall like an aninmal not to mention the fact that she wouldn't allow something bad to happen to me._

Behind the door Kagome was being stripped of her cloths and put into another outfit. She noticed that it was very skimpy out fit. She looked at the outfit after it was put on her and she noticed that it was made up of a very small shirt that barely covered her breasts and a small skirt that barely left anything covered in her lower region. She thought _Oh Kami what have I got myself into now. My mother would kill me if she saw what I was wearing. Well not to mention a certain Hanyou that ould also go completely nuts if he saw me in this as well as a lecherous monk and a certain demon lord I know. As well as a certain wolf I know as well._

Kagome was then led into another room where she was put on one side of a iron rod gate. While on the other side was a hundred grown male demons just waiting to be relased to tear her apart. Kagome thought _Inuyasha where are you? Why aren't you comming to rescue me? Is your brother behind this so he can have you to himself? Oh Kami please don't let me die this way please let someone help me._

Naraku went into room with Kagome and said, "Well Kagome. What do you think of my plan? Do you think it is going to work on Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Naraku and said, "You are a vile and evil demon and I will enjoy the day I help Inuyasha rip your heart out of that body."

Naraku said, "Oooh suck pretty words for a dead woman. Well know this Kagome. Inuyasha will have to choose. He will have to choose between you and Sesshoumaru. Both of the choices is a no win situation. If he chooses to save you then Sesshoumaru will die and if he chooses to save Sesshoumaru then you will die. So either way he will lose one of you but I wonder which one will torment him more. To loose you or his only brother...this is going to be fun. It really is."

Then he chose to leave. Naraku went to the room where Sesshoumaru was being held and he went inside.

Sesshoumaru heard the door open so he turned around and said, "So Naraku what do you want with me?"

Naraku said, "Actually I want nothing to do with you Sesshoumaru but its your little brother I want. You are a mer pawn in this game. Inuyasha will have to choose between you and the young Kagome. If he chooses either of you the other will die. So who do you think he will sacrifice to save the other?"

Naraku left Sesshoumaru to paunder that and then went down to where Inuyasha was chained up. He went inside and Inuyasha said, "Naraku why are you holding me here?"

Naraku said, "We are going to play a little game ok."

Inuyasha said, "What kind of game exactly?"

Naraku said, "In this castle there are two people who you care deeply for. One is the girl you love more than your own life and the other is your own dear brother. Now direct your eyes to Kanna's mirror for me."

Inuyasha looked into Kanna's mirror and saw Kagome trying to get out of a chamber with an iron rod gate on the other side of the gate he saw a hundred grown male demons. Then the picture changed to see Sesshoumaru standing in another chamber with the walls covered in spikes. He knew what the spikes ment. Because Sesshoumaru was pacing around the room looking from one wall to the other.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and said, "Why are they here Naraku? You could just torture me to death why bring them here."

Naraku said, "Now that isn't part of the game. Now they are here because they are part of the game in fact they are the game. You have to choose who will live or who will die."

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and said, "WHAT!"

Naraku said, "Once we leave this castle your chains will be released and then you have to choose to go to the North end of this castle to save Kagome or go to the South end of the castle and save Sesshoumaru but there will not be enough time to save them both. So you see in order to save one you have to sacrifce the other. So in point the game is that you get to choose."

Inuyasha thought _I can't choose between them. I won't there is only one thing to do now. _ Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at Naraku.

Inuyasha said, "I will make a deal with you Naraku."

Naraku said, "Oh really what kind of deal?"

Inuyasha said, "If you let them go free then I will be your slave ok. I will do what ever you want me to as long as you don't hurt them ok. Please I will do what ever you want of me ok and you wont have to control me like Kohaku or Kagura. I will do as I am told without wavering. So long as you don't harm them."

Naraku knew that Inuyasha would never choose between the two and he would choose to do something else. Naraku let a small smile grace his lips.

He said, "Alright Inuyasha but you have to swear your aligience for me so that they can hear you."

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru would know what he said so he threw his head back and he howled as loud as he could in Inu-youkai, "_I swear my aligiance to the demon Naraku."_

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha howl his aligiance and he looked disbelieved he couldn't believe that he would ever do that. Then he remembered the choice. Sesshoumaru thought _Inuyasha couldn't choose between us. He chose to be a slave then have one of us die._

Inuyasha threw his head back again and howled in Inu- youkai again, "_Sesshoumaru do me a favor I need you to protect Kagome for me alright. I know that she will understand what I am doing once you explain to her why I am doing it. Naraku has promised to not harm you if I do this. But I don't believe him alright. I have said I will do what ever he wants no questions asked and he knows how to make me a demon alright. You know what I am like when I am like that so please you have to protect her for me and that means from me as well alright. I will howl for you if I am ok again other wise attack me like we used to alright. Have judgement as if I were an enemy and if you have to kill me alright. I would rather die then harm either of you or anyone else. Tell Kagome I love her will you and I am doing this for both of you. I love you Sesshoumau and I always have and I always will no matter what."_

Sesshoumaru howled back, "_Don't worry about anything Inuyasha I will take care of it all ok. Oh and Inuyasha I love you too little brother."_

Inuysha looked at Naraku and said, "There I told Sesshoumaru and he will tell Kagome is that sutiable to you?

Naraku said, "Very suitable. They will be released after we have left the castle."

Kagome ran out of the castle only to be met by Sesshoumau who wrapped his arms around the young miko.

He said, "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I am alright. Where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha couldn't choose between the two of us so he chose to become Naraku's slave instead. He has sworn aligience to Naraku and will do what he has to in order for us to stay safe. He said that I should tell you that he loves you ok."

Kagome said, "Ok we need to get back to warn the others."

Sesshoumaru thought_ Man she is taking this alot better than I thought she would._

They headed off toward Keade's village to warn the others of what happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome's worst Fear

Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own any of the Inuyasha characters which is really sad in a way because I am in love with Inuyasha.

Chapter Three: Kagome has to face her worst fear.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed back to Keade's village to tell the others what had happened. They reached the village the same time that Inuyasha arrived. He was kneeling in the village with the others. Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran up to them and Sesshoumaru and Kagome had their weapons pointed at Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku thought this was weird so Miroku said, "What is wrong lady Kagome? Why do you and Sesshoumaru point your weapons at Inuyasha?"

Kagome said, "Because Inuyasha is no longer an ally he has sided with Naraku. But I can't believe he would ever do that but I believe Sesshoumau."

Sesshoumaru told them everything that had happened and the others backed away from Inuaysha.

Inuyasha said, "I will tell you this Kagome I would never willingly side with Naraku you know that. I did it to protect you and Sesshoumaru. I could not save you both so I chose to serve Naraku then loose you or my brother. I hope you will understand that some day and I meant what I had Sesshoumaru tell you and that will never change."

Inuyasha stood up from his position on the ground and was about to turn but he took his firerat robe off and walked over to Kagome.

She held her bow ready and Inuyasha said, "I will not harm you in fact Naraku has no clue I am here as of yet so I must make this quick."

He walked to Kagome and placed the Firerat robe around Kagome and he whispered so only she could hear, "I love you Kagome. Naraku gave me a chance to protect one person. I can only protect one of you. So long as you wear this he will not harm you ok. I am free to do as I please with you but anyone else I am not to have contact with or protect. If I am told to kill them I have to because if I don't this collar will make me a demon and I will not be able to distinguish between them and you so please do not take off for anything. I can distinguish colors and if you are wearing that then I will not attack you because I will remember the red and I will not harm you. I promise i will be back with you guys soon I am with Naraku all the time I can easily kill him when he is mortal so don't worry when this is all over I will return to you I promise."

Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome's cheek then Kaugra arrived and said, "Come on halfbreed. Naraku wants his favorite pet back."

She pulled on something no one could see and they saw Inuyasha be pulled backward by his neck. Then the chain appeared and Kagura was holding the other end.

She again pulled it and said, "You know what happenes to Naraku's pets that don't obey him. You were given that punishment earlier were you not?"

Inuyasha knew he had to answer but the way he had to was himiliating.

Inuyasha turned and walked back to her and before she would let him on he said, "Yes Misstress Kaugra."

The others heard him and she smiled at how depressed he was. He saw Kagome mouth the words _I love you too Inuyasha and we will figure out a way to get you back with us._

Back at Naraku's castle

Inuyasha had been with Naraku a month now. He laid on the floor near Naraku's feet and when Naraku petted him he had to raise his head and whine at him. Inuyasha felt degraded and misserable.

Naraku was not seen the next night and the whole place reaked of death. Inuyasha watched at Kanna went down to the lower levels and Kaugra went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked and she said, "Naraku is mortal now. Thats why he isn't around. So if you could get Tetsuiaga then you could easily slay him while I distract Kanna so he can't be protected by her."

Kagura handed Tetsuiga to him and whispered, "Aim for the spider mark its where his heart is."

Then she left and headed for the opening.

She yelled, "Kanna can you come here for a moment. I want to show you something."

Kanna went with Kaugra and Inuyasha took the opertunity to go down to the lower level.

Naraku said, "Well if it isn't my favorite pet. Did you come to see what I look like on my weak days?"

Inuyasha said, "No actually I came to kill you and rid this world of your evil pressence."

With that Inuyasha swung Tetsuiaga and produced the Windscar and killed Naraku.

He was realeased from his collar and Kaugra could feel her heart in her chest. She was releaved to be free of Naraku's control.

Back at the village

Kagome was stading by the sacred tree where Inuyasha had been when she first came to the feudal era. She thought, _Inuyasha, huh, Inuyasha! My hands can't touch him anymore. My voice can't reach him anymore. I won't see Inuyasha ever again. _Kagome was crying by the time she was done.

Kagome felt someone watching her so when she turned around she saw Inuyasha was standing there bathed in moonlight.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha. Why are you here if the others see you they will kill you? They are not going to let you be this close to me no matter if you promise to protect me or not."

Inuyasha said, "I am free Kagome. I killed Naraku he was weak tonight because of his mortal side if you could call that being mortal. But I am free. See no collar its gone."

Kagome went to him and saw that the collar was gone all that was there was the mark that had been created from the collar.

She said, "Then we should go to the others and tell them. They will be so happy. I know a certain fox kit who will be very happy to see you. He hasn't slept right in a month he keeps crying because your not there and your Firerat Robe is the only thing that works to calm him because it has your scent on it."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Alright but I have to warn Sesshoumaru first or he will be on guard and he might kill me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion of the Group

Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do however own the plot. If I did own Inuyasha he would be my personal play mate as well as my person puppy dog.

Chapter Four: The Reunion of the Group

Kagome and Inuyasha went toward the village and when they were within range of the village. Inuyasha let out this wonderful howl. It pierced though everything. Sesshoumaru heard the howl and stood up.

Kaede said, "Sesshoumaru what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha is coming back to us. He is with Kagome he just gave us a warning that he was coming. He's on our side now. I guess he killed Naraku."

They all went through the hut opening and waited for the couple to come toward the village. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the top of the hill where they all could see them. They saw Inuyasha grab Kagome and then jump out of the way. They heard Kagome scream and then they saw the wind sorceress attack hit where they had been.

Inuyasha ran with Kagome back toward the hut. He looked at everyone and then put her down.

Inuyasha said, "I am on your side alright. I killed Naraku so Kagura is a free agent to do as she pleases although why she is attacking me."

They all waited for the next attack and it came. They all scattered and Inuyasha protected Kagome with his own body as the Dance of Blades attack hit. They went through his Firerat robe he had been given back a while ago and hit his back. He screamed out in pain.

Kagura laughed and said, "I must really thank you Inuyasha for setting me free from Naraku but you are still an enemy so I must eliminate you."

Inuyasha was lying on the ground in Kagome's arms. Kagome was really mad in fact she was beyond mad she was pissed. Kagome looked up at Kagura and smiled this really sadistic smile. Everyone who saw the sadistic smile on Kagome's face was really scared because they knew she had finally snapped.

Kagome said, "Kagura you have been a pain long enough. You will be dealt with."


	5. Kagome's power and Inuyasha's worry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha: cries hysterically.

Chapter Five: Kagome's power and Inuyasha's Worry

Kagome never left Inuyasha's side the whole time she was dealing with Kagura. Kagome had started to glow pink because of her miko powers. She looked at Kagura and smiled her sadistic smile and then she laughed. Inuyasha had come to when Kagome had started to glow pink. He saw her for what she really was. He didn't just smell Kikyo's soul on her he smelt her own soul. He couldn't believe how much power she had.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was awake so she decided that she was better off away from her friends. She walked toward Kagura and then when she was about a whole hut away from her she let out all her power she had been holding back. She didn't let it out little by little no she let it out all at once. There was a huge flash of light and then there was nothing.

Inuyasha and the others watched as the only one standing was Kagome. But to there horror they watched Kagome fall to her knees. Inuyasha got up and went to her. He caught her before she fell completely to the ground. Kagome looked at him and gave him a small warm smile.

He said, "Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Its alright Inuyasha all will be fine you will see."

But Inuyasha could tell everything wasn't fine. He could see the fatigue on her face. He was really worried about her and she knew it.

Kagome said, "Its alright. I will be fine. I am only a little tired is all. I used to much at once."

Inuyasha said, "But how did you do that in the first place?"

Kagome didn't answer him when he looked at her he noticed that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. He was still really worried about her but he picked her up and took her into Kaede's hut where he placed her down on her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha never left Kagome's side the whole time she was asleep and when she stirred he was the first thing she saw. It was early in the morning and dawn was just minutes away. Inuyasha had been sleeping next to Kagome when he heard a soft groan come from her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was waking up. He smiled to himself at the prospect of her waking up and seeing him hovering over her.

But sadly that was not the case.


	6. Chapter 6 Inuyasha Fights for Victory

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character within.

Chapter Six: Inuyasha fights for victory.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome to see if she awoke which she did. She took one look at Inuyasha and didn't know who he was. She knew where she was and who she was and everyone else but she didn't know who he was. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with dismay in his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing he thought_ I can't believe she doesn't remember me at all. How can she not remember me? What did I do to make her so mad that she would want to forget me? What can I do to make her remember me? _

They were all puzzled as to how Kagome had not remembered Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru beckoned Inuyasha to follow him.

Inuyasha went with Sesshoumaru and when they were out of human ear shot he turned to Inuyasha who looked really worried about the young miko.

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha maybe this is for the best that she doesn't remember you. I mean think about it when she leaves here remembering you then she would only feel depressed but if she leaves while not remembering who you are then there really isn't any problem because then she has nothing to miss badly. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I understand but I don't want her to leave Sesshoumaru. She was the first person to accept me for me like my mom I don't want her to leave me like Kikyo did. I want her to stay with me here."

Sesshoumaru put his arms around Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you know as well as I do that Kagome belongs in her own era as you belong in yours. Now if you went with her to her era then you would be missed by all the people here that know you. And if she stayed her then all her friends and family over there would miss her just as much as you would be missed here."

Inuyasha said, "I wouldn't be missed here. Only by shippou and we could take him with us."

Sesshoumaru said, "I would miss you little brother. I am your only family I know that and I know I haven't been a great brother but if anything were to happen to you I would miss you and I could never survive there not without growing old and going through all the eras unnoticed."

Inuyasha thought _Could I really do that to Kagome? Could I just let her leave here and not remember me? No I couldn't do that to her. I know how much she loves me and I won't let her leave her and never remember who I am. I couldn't do that to her._

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru who he had his back to earlier and said, "No I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't let her leave here without knowing who she loved. I couldn't do that to her because when she did remember it would be worse than this way. I can't let her not remember me when she leaves. I am sorry Sesshoumaru but I can't let her leave here without me in her memory."

Then he went back t o the hut and picked Kagome up. Who was protesting it until she realized something he wasn't going to hurt her. She thought_ I don't think he's going to hurt me. Why does he seem so familiar to me? Why can't I place his name? I know that I should know who he is but why can't I remember who he is?_

Kagome and Inuyasha were jumping through the forest of trees till he came to a very secluded spot and he placed Kagome on the ground. She looked up at him and he pointed out toward the view. Kagome turned and looked out toward where he had pointed and saw the beautiful view.

The view was of the whole western lands. There were Sakura blossoms blowing off the trees just as they had the first time and there was a full blue moon or a demon moon in that era. But you could see for miles and there was a waterfall next to them that fell to the lake at the bottom of the cliff they were on.

Inuyasha came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and said, "This place is very special to us. Do you remember why?"

Kagome leaned into his arms and said, "No I am sorry."

Inuyasha said, "This is the place I took you when I told you that I loved you Kagome. And I still do ok. That will never change no matter what."

Kagome said, "Why do you love me? Why not one of your own kind?"

Inuyasha said, "I love you because you are the first person to ever accept me for who I really am and not for the fact that I am a demon on some occasions and a human on others you love me as a half demon and for that I love you."

Kagome said, "Is it still like it was when you said it to me?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah it is. Everything is the same including the demon moon. You called it a blue moon."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her neck she pulled away from him and when she looked into his eyes she saw the hurt in them. Kagome turned to him and saw the tears fall from his eyes and she finally realized who he was.

She said, "Why are you crying Inuyasha? Did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You remember who I am?"

Kagome said, "How could I forget my favorite puppy huh? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and said, "I am now Kagome. I am now."

Kagome smiled and she didn't know what she had done but she knew what ever it was it was perfect because she was getting exactly what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7 The wish

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters there in. I do however own the plot.

Chapter Seven: The Wish

Kagome said, "Inuyasha I just want you to know something."

Inuyasha and Kagome were heading back to the village but they had stopped so they could walk alone together. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

He said, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I can't stay here with you. I have to go on with my life you know that."

Inuyasha said, "I know and I knew that you would pick to go home. You also know I can't go with you. I wouldn't fit in there. I belong here."

Kagome had stopped and she was crying.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome said, "So what do we do? I don't want to leave you. I love you with all my heart."

Inuyasha said, "Well the jewel is complete. So I guess the wish is all that is left. I will always love you Kagome alright. I will see you again I promise ok. We will be together again alright."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She nodded her head and then they went back to the village.

The next morning Kagome said her goodbyes and Shippou was crying very hard.

Kagome had him in her arms and she said, "Shippou why are you crying?"

He said, "Because your leaving. I won't ever see you again."

Inuyasha knew of only one way he could have his family in her time as well.

So he said, "Shippou don't worry alright. You will be ok. You will see her again."

Shippou smiled and went into Inuyasha's arms although Kagome was a little perplexed as to what he had ment but she left to go to her own time.

After Kagome left Inuyasha had the jewel in his hand and Shippou in his arms. He wished silently , _I want to be human and I want my son to be human as well so that we may be able to be with his mother. I also want to retain all my memories from this time period when I cross over to the other side and I am reincarnated into her time._

Inuyasha and Shippou were surrounded by the jewels pink light. Everyone was surprised when they saw that Inuyasha had chosen to be human but they were even more surprised by the fact that shippou was human as well. He looked at Inuyasha with a curious look.

Shippou said, "Daddy why did you wish for me to be human too?"

Inuyasha said, "Because you going to go with your mom."

He looked at the others and said, "I will be right back."

Inuyasha went to Kagome's time and found her mother walking past the well house.

Inuyasha said, "Kashu."

She looked and said, "Inuyasha?"

He said, "Yeah it is don't tell Kagome I was here alright. I just came by to drop off someone for Kagome."

He picked Shippou up off the floor in the well house and said, "This is Shippou. He was a fox demon kit but I wished for us to be human on the Jewel of four souls so he could be with her. He is an orphan over there and he has considered me and Kagome his parents so I want him to be with her ok. Is that ok with you if he stays with his mom?"

Kashu looked at him and said, "Yeah he can stay with us."

She took Shippou and Inuyasha said, "Be good and do as you are told I will be back soon ok."

He nodded and then Inuyasha left and that would be the last time they saw Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8 Kagome's Surprise

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song but I do own the plot.

Chapter Eight: Kagome's surprise

Kashu went into the house and told Shippou that Kagome was in the bath. She opened the bath room door and let Shippou in.

Kagome didn't hear the door open because she was too busy crying to notice. Shippou got undressed and went over to the bath tub and smiled at his mother.

He stood there and then climbed in it. He went to her and said, "Mamma."

She looked and saw this human boy looking at her and she knew it was her little Shippou.

She scooped him into her arms and said, "Oh Shippou. Did Inuyasha turn you into a human for me?"

Shippou said, "Yeah as well as himself. He said, he would be back with us soon ok Mamma."

After their bath Kagome went out and took Shippou up to her room for a nap they both dearly needed. Kashu told her friends that she was sleeping and that she would be up shortly.

After an hour Kagome went down stair to find her friends sitting in the living room waiting for her. She smiled at the fact they were waiting for her.

Yuka said, "Are you ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Go where?"

They looked at Yuka who said, "Go to the movies we had planned on going without you but we figured you would be feeling better so we decided to come and see. So since you are alright you are coming with us so go get ready."

At that minute Shippou started crying and Kagome went to the stairs and said, "I'm down here honey ok. So come on down."

They didn't know who she was talking to but when a little boy came down the stairs and yawned and was rubbing his eyes which were now full of tears. He went straight for into the living room.

Shippou said, "Mamma, why weren't you there when I woke up? I thought you left me like Daddy."

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were wondering who he was talking to since Kagome's mom was in the living room as well. But what happened surprised them completely.

Kagome bent down and picked up the little child. She hugged him closely and kissed his head.

Kagome said, "I am sorry Shippou I didn't mean to scare you and you know that your father would have been here if he could."

She turned to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri and said, "Guys this is Shippou. Shippou this is Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They are my very best friends besides Miroku and Sango."

Shippou smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Shippou turned to his mother and said, "Momma I'm hungry."

Kagome said, "Ok your grandma's in the kitchen ok. Can you go ask her to get you something to eat? I will be in there in a minute I just want to talk to my friends ok."

Shippou said, "Ok Momma."

Then Shippou got down out of her arms and went into the Kitchen to ask Kashu for something to eat.

Yuka said, "When did you have a kid Kagome?"

Kagome laughed and said, "I didn't have one."

Eri said, "Then why did he call you Momma then?"

Kagome said, "He's an orphan that Inuyasha and I found while we were traveling."

Kagome didn't elaborate on where they were traveling but they knew who Inuyasha was from everything she told them about him.

Ayumi said, "Where is Inuyasha at by the way you haven't mentioned him in a while?"

Kagome looked out the window and then started to cry.

Her friends went to her and put their arms around her and Eri said, "Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome said, "Because Inuyasha isn't here anymore. We don't know where he is right now. Shippou and I may never see him again."

Kagome started to cry even harder at the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again. Shippou could hear his mother crying and went to comfort her as best he could. But to no avail.

Shippou said, "Don't worry Momma Daddy promised he would be here with us really soon ok. He loves you Momma and he loves me."

That was all she needed to hear but it still didn't make her feel better.

Kagome knew that there was a possibility that she would never see her lover Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9 The New Student

1Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs. I do however own the plot. Camthalion 23 pleads, "Why couldn't I own Inuyasha." Starts to cry.

Chapter nine: The new student

Kagome and her friends were on their way to school when Kagome felt like she was being watched. She looked over toward the road and saw this bright silver convertible. She saw that the driver was looking right at her she didn't recognize the driver at all.

Kagome turned back toward the front of her and whispered, "Hey guys look at the guy in the silver convertible he's watching us."

All her friends looked and saw what she ment and they laughed. The driver sped up and when the girls got to the next corner they saw him sitting on the hood of his car. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight muscle shirt that showed not only his strong arms but also his six pack and muscular chest as well. The girls nearly fell over when the guy smiled. They couldn't see what color his eyes were due to the sun glasses he was wearing or who exactly he was looking at.

When the girls got close enough the guy got off the hood of his car and walked over to them.

He smiled and said, "Do you ladies want a ride to school since I am going there as well?"

The girls giggled all but Kagome. She knew this guy looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before. The other girls were practically drooling on him but Kagome kept her cool.

The guy looked at her and said, "What do you say Kagome do you and your friends want a ride or should I let you walk?"

Kagome said, "How do you know my name?"

He said, "Oi wench you are not very bright I can't believe you don't recognize me."

Kagome only knew one person who called her wench and that was Inuyasha she was very cautious when she said, "Inuyasha?"

The guy took his sunglasses off his face and said, "About time woman. Man I thought you would have gotten it when I was driving past you but no you had to act as if I wasn't there."

Kagome smiled and then jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

He said, "I am sorry I left you ok. I will never do that again and did Shippou behave for you?"

Kagome said, "Yeah he did. He misses you a lot. I know and its alright I know you had to. I am just glad you are back now that's all."

Her friends all looked at them and Yuka said, "Wait this is Inuyasha?"

Kagome said, "Yeah it is. I didn't recognize him because I haven't seen him in a while."

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and said, "So you guys want a ride to school or should I let you walk. Cause if I give you a ride we can stop for breakfast if you guys want to and you can have anything you want. Its no problem for me."

The girls all thought about it and they said, "Ok we'll take that offer."

So everyone climbed into the Silver convertible and they headed for Denny's and were about to order their breakfast when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was looking at all the cheaper meals. He smiled at her for trying to get away with it and shook his head.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome you can get something from one of the other sections ok. You don't have to worry about me not having enough money ok. Sesshoumaru left me the fortune as well as the castle alright so don't worry ok I can afford anything you want."

Kagome said, "He left you everything to you."

Kagome was skeptical about it until she saw the look Inuyasha had in his eye and then she knew it was true.

She said, "So we will be living in the Castle then?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah if you want to we can. It isn't that far from her actually in fact that is where I am at right now."

Kagome and the others ate. They were on their way to school and when they pulled into the school they realized that they were actually early for once. It was amazing to realize they were early. They all got out of the car and they headed into the school.

Kagome and Inuyasha went toward the office while her friends went to their classes. While in the office Inuyasha had to file all kinds of paperwork and everything. It was amazing actually to think that Inuyasha would be going to school with Kagome and that they were going to have the same classes.

After they were situated with their schedule they went to class. They were in the same classes all through the day. It was amazing so when they walked into the class late everyone looked to see where this gorgeous boy would sit. And they were even more surprised to see that he was carrying Kagome's stuff and when she sat down he put her things on the floor and kissed her then took his place across the room because it was the only open seat and he didn't want her near any guys. He was extremely jealous of any guy who dared talk to her.

When roll was taken and Inuyasha's name was read all the girls swooned including Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10 The first day of school

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else her in the fan fiction. I do however own the plot.

Chapter Ten: The First Day of School

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the whole day together. They went everywhere together. They were seen in the Cafeteria together in the halls holding hands. Outside after school between classes and gym. All the students couldn't believe that Kagome Higurashi was actually with a really cute guy.

Hojo on the other hand didn't like this idea at all. He went over to Kagome after their History class which Inuyasha didn't have with her.

He said, "Kagome who is the guy you are hanging out with?"

Kagome said, "His name is Inuyasha Takahasi. He is a very good friend of mine."

Hojo heard the words "good friend" and knew instantly that he had a chance with her.

He said, "So is this good friend of yours anything special or just a good friend?"

Kagome said, "Well a bit a both actually. Anyway what business is it of yours?"

Everyone was watching them now as they walked off to their next class.

Hojo said, "I was only wondering that's all."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around no one noticed that Inuyasha was right down the hall and that he could hear everything they were saying.

Kagome said, "First off Hojo it isn't any of your business who I chose to date or don't date. Second why am I talking to you. Three you had your chance and you blew it. Fourth leave me alone if you don't want me to start talking."

Then she turned and left toward her next class. Inuyasha made his way up to Hojo and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Inuyasha whispered in his ear, "If you go anywhere near Kagome again I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. I am the one she chose and if I find out you did anything to her while I was away you will not live to see your next birthday and they will never find your body do you hear me. I have ways of making people disappear and trust me it wouldn't be a pretty site."

Inuyasha walked off toward Kagome. They heard her scream as Inuyasha grabbed her from behind. Then they heard a long stream of curses as she yelled at him. They also heard a nice strong laugh escape from his mouth.

After school Inuyasha and Kagome were heading for the parking lot of her school. They were going to head off toward the shrine to get some things from there.

Everyone saw the seven year old child walk into the school yard. They thought it was cute that someone's little brother was coming to pick them up. He seemed to be looking for someone then they all saw the huge smile on his face when he found who he was looking for.

Shippou smiled and thought _Yeah my mom and dad are back together again._ He smiled even wider when he noticed Inuyasha.

He started to run toward them when he yelled, "Momma, Daddy wait for me."

Everyone heard him yell momma and daddy how was that possible. There were many couples walking toward the parking lot and they all stopped. But only one couple knelt down.

Kagome had heard Shippou yell and looked.

She smiled and said, "Inuyasha. Shippou's here."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome knelt down.

Inuyasha was the first to say, "Hey little one. Did you miss me?"

Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms into Inuyasha and said, "Yeah I missed you Daddy. Don't ever leave Momma and me again ok."

Inuyasha hugged him and said, "I promise Shippou I will never leave you or your mother again. So do we go home now?"

Kagome smiled and kissed Shippou's cheek and said, "Yeah we go home now. Then we head up to your house ok."

They went to the parking lot and got into Inuyasha's silver convertible and they headed for the shrine.


	11. Chapter 11 The Family is Together Again

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I also don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter Eleven: The Family is Together again

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the front seat while Shippou was in the back eating Ice cream. They were heading toward the Higurashi shrine to get some of Kagome and Shippou's things to take back to Inuyasha's Castle. Kagome got tired of the silence and looked at Inuyasha who knew that she would like something besides the cars going by and Shippou's licking noises on the ice cream.

Inuyasha clicked on the radio and the music started to play and Kagome smiled. The song playing was the first song that Kagome and Inuyasha ever danced to while he was a half demon.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart._

_It's the end of the world in my mind._

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call._

_I've been lookin for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Chorus_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when no body else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

Kagome and Inuyasha were smiling while Shippou slept in the back seat. He had fallen asleep after eating his Ice Cream cone. Kagome had taken the coat from the back in the car and covered Shippou up with it.

_Its alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life what's the use if your kill inside_

_I'm glad I found you, someone,_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly lookin in your eyes._

_Chorus_

_Because you live and Breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when no body else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live_

_I live._

_Because you live there's a reason why._

_I carry on when I loose the fight._

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Chorus_

_Because you live and breathe._

_Because you make me believe in myself when no body else can help_

_Because you live girl._

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when no body else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive._

_Because you live_

_I live_

_I live_

The song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha were at the front steps to the shrine. They had left Shippou sleep in the back seat while they went and gathered some things. They headed up toward the shrine.

They got tons of things. From clothes, toys, books, bedding, shampoos, things from her room that she would need. They headed down toward the car just as Kashu was headed up to the shrine.

Kagome said, "Mom I am going with Inuyasha alright."

Kashu saw Inuyasha and all the things and said, "Alright just be careful. All three of you."

Then she went up to the shrine itself. Then Kagome and Inuyasha went to their car and put their things into the trunk of the car then went on their way to the Castle that Sesshoumaru had left to Inuyasha.

Back in the Feudal Era

The Lord of the Western Lands could be seen placing flowers on a human grave. To all who knew who this grave belonged to they would be shocked to see that the Lord had taken an interest in it at all.

A teenage girl walked up to the Lord and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

The Lord didn't look at the young girl but merely said, "Yes Rin I am fine. Go back to the castle I will be there shortly alright."

Rin said, "Yes M'Lord."

Rin left Sesshoumaru's side and headed back for the castle. She didn't notice the single tear falling down the young Lord's face. To those who knew the Lord they would find this display of emotion a great sight. He never showed any emotions what so ever.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of the grave and said, "Well I guess you are with Kagome now huh. Well I will miss you Inuyasha but only until I am with you again. I promise you Inuyasha I will not let any harm come to your friends so long as I live. I will care for them like I should have for you."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked back toward his castle where he would stay until he was reunited with his brother in the future. He would only leave his castle to check on Sango, Miroku, and the Priestess Kaede. He would never leave the castle until Inuyasha came back to him.

And that day was soon to come.


	12. Chapter 12 The Brother's Reunited

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company or anything else you may find in this fan fiction. I do however own the plot.

Chapter Twelve: The Brother's Reunited at Last

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled the car up to the dirt road that led to the Castle. Inuyasha knew this world had changed so much but he still remembered the way to his brother's Castle. Inuyasha thought _Maybe I should have told Kagome that I never really inherited it from Sesshoumaru but merely asked to come and live in the castle if I were to be given a new life._

Inuyasha said, "Kagome there is something you should know?"

Kagome said, "What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then said, "I was never actually given the Castle Sesshoumaru told me while I was dying if I were to ever be given my life back I was to come and stay at the castle."

Kagome said, "It's the same thing because there is no guarantee that he even lived this far into the future."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I guess your right."

Inuyasha made his way up the dirt road to where the castle gate was and then got out of the car. He went over to the gate and opened it. Then got back into the car and continued inside where he went and closed the gate again. Then they preceded up to the castle itself.

Inside the Castle

Sesshoumaru was in the library where had spent the last thousand years away from civilization as it changed. He remembered everything he had even ventured out once and found that every so often someone would look at him weird. He had soon found the reason why. Someone had gotten a hold of a painting done of him and his brother. He realized that the painting had been done by Inuyasha himself and he had bought it and hung it in the main entrance hall with all the others he owned.

He had the painting that had just Inuyasha in it moved to the Library so he would never forget what his brother had looked like. He knew it was pointless to hope that his brother would come back to him now of all the times but he couldn't help but hope beyond all hope that this era would be the one he would be reunited with his little brother.

Outside the Castle walls

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car with Shippou. They headed for the door itself and Inuyasha was hesitant to open the door even a little bit just in case his brother was gone then he would know it because Sesshoumaru would never let his Castle get messy he was to clean to allow that to happen. Inuyasha went and opened the door to the castle and they stepped inside. The castle was filthy and Inuyasha's heart sank to the floor. He knew that Sesshoumaru had died a long time ago by all the dust on everything.

Kagome said, "Do you think he's still here if he's alive?"

Inuyasha said, "Well there is only one way to find out."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and yelled, "SESSHOUMARU ARE YOU HERE?"

Inside the Library

Sesshoumaru had been reading a book when he heard someone yell out his name. He didn't recognize the voice but he knew of only one other person that knew he was here. That one person was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru got up from behind the desk and walked to toward the entrance hall.

In the entrance hall

Kagome said, "Inuyasha I am so sorry."

Inuyasha said, "Give him time Kagome this place is huge ok so where ever he is could take him a while to get to us."

Shippou was waking up in Kagome's arms and had started to fuss. Kagome was soothing him when they heard a low growl echo through the whole castle.

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru its alright. I did as you asked I came to the Castle."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and went over to Inuyasha and Kagome. He saw that she had a child in her arms that smelled like Shippou who had gone missing after being turned human along with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time since Inuyasha's death. He ruffled his little brother's hair which made Inuyasha smile as well.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome who was just a little antsy around him to start with. Sesshoumaru put his hand on Shippou's back and said, "Come on now what's with the crying."

Inuyasha said, "Is everything alright Sesshoumaru? I have never known you to allow the place to get this run down."

Sesshoumaru said, "I didn't see any use for the servants anymore since I didn't know what era you were going to be in so I let them all leave. It doesn't matter I can always get more later."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "So what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Come follow me and I will tell you."

They followed Sesshoumaru into the only other room besides the Library that was clean and that was the den. They all sat down and Shippou went over to Inuyasha's lap to sit and listen to the story.

Then out of no where they heard a young girl's voice call, "Father I'm home."

Sesshoumaru waited and saw the young girl come into the den and sqeuek. She hadn't been expecting anyone to show up let alone Kagome and Inuyasha.

They young girl said, "Hello Kagome and Inuyasha. Hi Shippou."

They all looked at her in wonder trying to figure out who she was and it all became clear when Sesshoumaru adressed her.

He said, "Rin will you do me a favor?"

Rin said, "You want me to go get help right."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at her.

Rin said, "Well I will be back later than. Nice to see you again Kagome, Shippou, and Uncle Inuyasha."

Then she left the same way she had arrived. Everyone was amazed but it would be Shippou who spoke up first.

Shippou said, "Sesshoumaru if Rin was a human how is it that she remembers all of us and that she is still alive?"

Sesshoumaru said, "She is alive because she never died Shippou. She just went on with her life. She isn't as young as she looks. She is the same little girl who used to follow me around when I was younger."

Kagome said, "But she was human. Humans don't live this long without showing some kind of ageing."

Inuyasha said, "You did a blood bond with her didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I did its not wrong of me to do it if she agreed to it."

Inuyasha said, "Its still wrong to allow her to live this long and see everything change without anyone to tell her anything."

Sesshoumaru said, "Oh like you did with Shippou."

Kagome said, "He just gave him a way to live here with me so when he came back he wouldn't be alone. Its not wrong to want his family around. Even you wanted yours around or you wouldn't have asked him to come here when he came back."

Sesshoumaru went to say something but didn't he just sat there. Rin came back later that day with servants who cleaned the whole castle top to bottom and some of them cooked for them as well. This made the place look like home again to everyone and soon Sesshoumaru hoped there would be children running around within the walls again.

But for now he was content in just having his little brother back in his life after watching him die.


	13. Chapter 13 A Warrior's Death

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company or anything else that may arise in the story. I do however own the plot.

Chapter Thirteen: A Warrior's Death

Kagome and Inuyasha had found Sesshoumaru. He had mentioned that he had watched Inuyasha die in his arms. Inuyasha was out playing with Shippou while Kagome was in the house with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru what did you mean that you watched Inuyasha die in your arms?

Sesshoumaru said, "I ment just that. He died in my arms during the war."

Kagome said, "What war?"

Sesshoumaru said, "There was a war between the Eastern lands and my own lands. Inuyasha and some others helped fight."

Kagome said, "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Well the War started because I refused to allow the Easter Lord to hurt Rin. See I was having a banquet for all the Lords of the lands to come and basically its all business every Lord hosts the Banquet and that year was mine. Well all the Lords came and were greeted as usual when someone enters someone's house. They were taken to their rooms by Servants and Rin had taken the Eastern Lord to his room because we were short one servant so I allowed it but I told her to be careful. Well when she got him to his room he decided to treat her as he would his won Servants which was a huge mistake."

Flash back

Rin had taken the Eastern Lord to his room when she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

He said, "Where do you think your going wench? I don't remember telling you that you could leave."

Rin said, "I don't remember asking for permission M'Lord. But I will let you know this now since you don't that if you harm a hair on my head Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased."

He said, "And why should he not be pleased? You are nothing more than a Human servant. So do your job and be quiet."

He smacked Rin across her face and she hit the table in the center of the room knocking the vase full of flowers to the floor with her. She looked up and he saw that there were tears coming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha had been walking past the Castle when he smelled tears. They were Rin's tears. He went to her and found her lying on the floor in the Eastern Lords room. This made him very mad he went to her and wrapped his arms around her crying form.

The Eastern Lord looked and said, "Well here is your friend or father or even maybe your own lover come to comfort you. Ha worthless servant can't get anything right."

Inuyasha said, "You are the Lord of the Eastern lands am I right?"

He said, "Yes I am. My name is Draco."

Inuyasha said, "Then you are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru's than?'

Draco said, "Yes I am. What business is it of yours?"

Inuyasha said, "Well it is my business since you are the one smacking around my niece and the Lord's own daughter. Rin isn't a servant she is Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter. And I am no lowly servant alright I am Inuyasha second son of Inutaishou."

This made the Eastern Lord stiffen. He looked into the eyes of the young human male in front of him and the female and knew that he was in big trouble.

He said, "I am sorry for my actions. I did not know who she was."

Inuyasha said, "That is no excuse for what you did and trust me you will be punished for it. For I plan on telling my dear brother just what you did."

The Eastern Lord went pure white as the human male took the young child Rin. Inuyasha took Rin to Sesshoumaru and told him what had happened to her and this angered Sesshoumaru. He couldn't fathom how anyone could hurt such a lovely child as Rin. What had she done to deserve that kind of treatment?

Sesshoumaru asked to have a counsel with the Eastern Lord. Sesshoumaru was so angry with the Lord that he out right attacked him while in counsel with him. The Lord of the Eastern lands looked shocked that Sesshoumaru would do that to him.

Sesshoumaru said, "I know I should not have attacked you just now but you made me very angry. I am sorry that I attacked you like I did. You should know if you didn't know already that the young girl who you perceived as a Servant was in actuality my own daughter Rin."

Draco said, "I know that now Sesshoumaru. I did not know that then, And for that I am truly sorry. Please except my deepest apologies."

Sesshoumaru said, "It is not I you have to apologize to. You are to apologize to Rin."

Draco said, "Alright I will apologize to lady Rin."

Sesshoumaru went to the door and called for Rin. Who entered the room and looked from Sesshoumaru to Draco. Rin then turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed.

Rin said, "Father why have you summoned me here? And why is the Lord of the Eastern Lands here as well?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Lord Draco has something to tell you. I summoned you here my dear so that you may hear it."

Rin turned to Draco and bowed. Draco knelt down and bowed his head like a servant.

Draco said, "I am sorry Lady Rin for the way I acted earlier. It was not my intention to treat you that way. I am truly sorry and I ask for your forgiveness Lady Rin."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded his head.

Rin looked at Draco and said, "You may have my forgiveness but on one condition Lord Draco."

Draco heard the command in her voice and the fact that she sounded for that one moment like Sesshoumaru himself. Sesshoumaru even heard his own voice in hers and it scared him. He never expected Rin to pick up so many of his traits.

Draco said, "What is you wish Lady Rin?"

Rin said, "The condition for my forgiveness is thus. If you ever harm another person be that human, demon, or half demon you will put to death no matter what the reason it was for the attack. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru could not believe what his little Rin had just said. His Rin had just given the worst punishment known to the human, demon, and half demon world. Lord Draco was no longer to defend himself or to fight in anyway possible with any other person so long as he lived. That ment he was only allowed to stand by and let someone else kill him.

Rin had made her choice and Draco had to abide by it or face war well he would rather face war than face the disgrace that would follow from this punishment. So he stood up and walked away from them.

Draco said, "I would rather have a war than be disgraced like that."

A.N. I need help with this one. I can't think of what to put next so I would apreciate the help on this one.


	14. Chapter 14 A Warrior Death Continued

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company or anything else that may be arise in the story. I do however own the plot._

Chapter Fourteen: A Warrior's Death (continued)

Last time: Sesshoumaru could not believe what his little Rin had just said. His Rin had just given the worst punishment known to the human, demon, and half demon world. Lord Draco was no longer to defend himself or to fight in anyway possible with any other person so long as he lived. That meant he was only allowed to stand by and let someone else kill him.

Rin had made her choice and Draco had to abide by it or face war well he would rather face war than face the disgrace that would follow from this punishment. So he stood up and walked away from them.

Draco said, "I would rather have a war than be disgraced like that."

This time: Rin looked from the Lord to her father and saw her father look at Draco like he was insane. Sesshoumaru walked over to the Lord and his daughter. He looked at the other Lord in total disbelief.

Sesshoumaru said, "Draco you know that if you go to war with me then you will loose. I have more people behind me then you do and I can get my army together faster than you so you will not win when fighting with me. I will not loose you know that."

Draco said, "I really don't care Sesshoumaru I will not be disgraced in such a manner by a filthy human no matter who she may be. So it is War then Sesshoumaru."

Draco turned and left the Western Castle to get ready for the war that was soon to come. Sesshoumaru and Rin entered the ball room and Sesshoumaru announced Lord Draco's decision and everyone began talking.

The Southern Lord said, "Are you sure that it is wise Lord Sesshoumaru to go up against Lord Draco like that? I mean he may not be as good as you when it comes to fighting but I mean can this world really deal with another war at this time."

Sesshoumaru said, "Do not worry about it Oxtail. I will end this war as quickly as I possibly can. I just need to know who is supporting me and who is supporting Draco."

Everyone had been told what Lord Draco had done to Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter and younger brother. Then they had been told what punishment he had been given by the young lady of the Western Lands. They all backed Sesshoumaru and left Draco to fend for himself. Sesshoumaru knew with the Northern Lord's help and the Southern Lords help then there was no problem. This war would be over soon. Now all he had to do was secure his daughter and brother's safety as well as his brother's small pack.

After everything was set and ready to go then Sesshoumaru ordered his army to mobilize. Inuyasha stood in the door way to the Western Lord's castle with Rin by his side and his friends had said they would stay in the village and offer them protection from the war.

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru I wish you would let me help you."

Sesshoumaru said, "I am sorry little brother but you are to stay here where it is safe because if anything happens to me you are the rightful heir to the throne. I will not allow harm to befall you in anyway you know that Inuyasha. So please stay here with Rin and make sure she stays safe."

Inuyasha said, "Fine I will stay and protect my niece but you better come back to us with the same amount of pieces you left in Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru said his goodbyes to his family and went off to fight in the war that was started due to a stupid young lord not taking his punishment when given to him. So now he had to go off and leave his family the way he was. He turned around and saw his brother and daughter watching him leave over the hill and horizon. After Sesshoumaru was gone Inuyasha took Rin inside where she would be safe from anyone trying to hurt her.

The war had been going on for almost a whole two months before Sesshoumaru was finally able to get back to the castle. When he did get back he was met halfway by a messenger sent by Inuyasha to get Sesshoumaru and some of the army. Which to his surprise Sesshoumaru had with him over half the army because they were winning.

Sesshoumaru said, "What are you doing here Kyo?"

Kyo said, "Master Inuyasha sent me to get you and some of your soldiers. The other side has decided to attack the castle directly M'Lord"

Sesshoumaru was more worried about the fact that his daughter and little brother were there then the fact that they had attacked the castle. He took off for the castle as fast as he could and when he got there he found that the invading forces were still trying to get into the castle if they hadn't already. He ran for the castle door and ran inside to find that the fighting had taken to the main hall.

Sesshoumaru could see that his guards were trying to keep the invading army out of the main hallways of the castle but were not having any luck. Sesshoumaru went in search of his younger brother and daughter who he knew were within the castle. He ran to where he could hear Rin screaming.

Sesshoumaru came into the study to find his brother and soldiers fighting. He started to help from behind when he heard Inuyasha make a sound he never wanted to hear. He knew that sound all to well. He heard Rin scream out Inuyasha's name. Sesshoumaru saw a soldier pull his sword out of his brother's gut and then another try to do the same thing again. Sesshoumaru got rid of them all in one swing of his poison whip and then went to his brother as he fell.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha close to his chest as his life slipped away.

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha hang on alright."

Inuyasha said, "Its alright Sesshoumaru if I die then I can be with Kagome again you know that. I will see you again I promise."

Sesshoumaru said, "When you get to walk this earth again come to the castle alright. I will be waiting here for you. You and your family can come and live here with me alright."

Inuyasha gasped for air as he said, "Alright. I love you Oniisan."

Sesshoumaru said, "I love you to Ototo."

Inuyasha died in Sesshoumaru's arms that day. He died a hero to a little girl named Rin. She was the one he had lost his life to protect. Sesshoumaru knew this Inuyasha had protected Rin with his life. It was something he would never forget.

_End Flashback_

Kagome said, "Inuyasha is always like that he will save just about anyone if they need saving. I am just glad that you two were able to find one another again."

Sesshoumaru said, "Me too Kagome. Me too. I honestly don't know what I would do without any of you around. I really missed Inuyasha over the years even if he is pig headed sometimes he is still my little brother and I love him."

_A/n: I know Sesshoumaru is way out of character. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this. I am such a horrible person but between my other stories, school (which thank god is over for me at least for now that is unless I go to college), my family back home, my husband and his family, and other things I have been swamped. So I am so sorry it is no excuse to make you all wait for so long. I am taking suggestions on the next upcoming chapters so if you have any I would appreciate it. Thank you for being patient with me. I look forward to your reviews thank you. _

_Camthalion23_


End file.
